One Missing Piece
by Ben 10 Superfan 101
Summary: After an arguement with his father 17 year old Ben starts to remember some painful memories about the past. But what about? AND can they be resolved? OC Warning!
1. A Painful Arguement

**A/N; I had to put this up. It was in the back of my mind and it was drivng me crazy! So please take a look**

* * *

><p>I ran out into the front living room, trying to put on my green jacket as I went. Fury and anger boiled in my veins as I flung the front door open. I heard footsteps coming from the direction I just left, which was where my room was. My green eyes flashed angrily at the sound of the footsteps and I turned to leave. I barely got the toes of my left sneaker out when my father's angry voice erupted from behind me.<p>

"BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON!"

I whipped around, grinding my teeth in total frustration as I did so, while forcing my let arm through the jacket sleeve. My eyes narrowed as my father approached me, stopping only a foot from me. My hatred for him seared through me like white-hot fire. If looks could kill, my father would be dead, but he was too busy being a jackass to notice it.

"DON'T YOU DARE WALK OUT ON ME!" he screamed, spit flying from his mouth in every direction. "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU, YOUNG MAN!"

I smirked with spite covering every inch of my face. "Yeah, well I'm done with you telling me what to do!" I shouted back, every sense of injustice that my father had done to me just bursting to come out. "I am officially don't care what you do or say to me anymore! Only one year and I'll be outta here, so do whatever! I don't care!"

"Just like you didn't care about your twin sister?" my dad spat at me. I froze at that, shock etched all over my face. As I stared at my dad, it became evident that he realized that he offended me severely and that he didn't mean to. But sadness, anger, and grief was settling in my heart and my eyes were burning. How could he bring this up? He hated to talk about this, especially with me, because I hated to talk about it too. Mom usually brought the subject of my twin sister, Bree up.

"Ben I-" he started, but I was now unbelievably angry that I didn't wan to hear what he had to say anymore.

"Forget it Dad," I snarled, my whole body practically shaking with rage. "I think you made yourself perfectly clear to me. If Mom asks where I am, when she gets back from work, I'm at Kevin's."

I then turned on my heel and stormed down the stone steps, a light breeze blowing my brown hair back. I yanked open my car door and quickly climbed in. I put the key in the ignition and put my foot lightly on the gas, as I shifted to reverse. When my car was safely out of the driveway, I put my foot lightly on the gas again and shifted to drive, turning the wheel slightly to the right. And then I was going as fast I could to get away from home… and away from my dad.

"Call Kevin Levin," I commanded my car's computer as I ran my fingers quickly through my hair, trying to keep the tears from spilling from my eyes. I listened as the phone rang exactly four times and then I heard the voice of my best friend on the other line.

"_Levin, here._"

"Hey Kev, it's Ben."

"_Hey man, what's up?"_

"Not much. Uhm bro, can I ask you something?"

"_You just did."_

"Hilarious. Look, man, can I come over to your place? Just for awhile?"

"_Yeah sure dude. What's wrong?"_

"Nothing, I just need to get out of the house right now. Hey do mind if I stop at a few places along the way? I've got things I need to do."

"_Do whatever you like, man. I'm not going anywhere."_

"Thanks Kev, see ya later dude."

"_Yeah, see ya."_

The call ended there and for that I was grateful, because the tears were pouring down my face at the memories that were forcing through my brain. I tried to push to the back to the back of my mind for now... or at least until I couldn't hold them in anymore. At the next stoplight, I did a sharp turn and headed to the wooded part of Bellwood, where a children's park was, a site of many of mine and Gwen's childhood memories… including the one where my beloved twin sister, Brendalin Kristina Tennyson, was kidnapped and where I, a helpless little 6 year old boy; witnessed it all happening.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Oh poor Ben... Let me know guys if you want me to continue with this! Bye-bye!**

**~Ellie~**


	2. CHAPTER GONE

**Okay this chappie is gone since it was an accidental repeat of chapter four. I need to remake this chapter and then add another chapter to this story. I am so sorry about the non-update guys but seriously I am lacking in inspiration at the moment. Once I get that back I will update the Ben 10 stories as frequently as I can but for now just hope and pray that I get inspiration soon.**

**Thank you so much.**

**~Ellie~**


	3. Remebering

**A/N; Here it is! You can guys can now read and enjoy! :) **

* * *

><p>Almost immediately, I was engulfed by the trees surrounding me. I started feeling a sense of claustrophobia come over me and vaguely thought of my cousin and her fear of enclosed spaces. After I gathered myself once more, I continued to walk through the forest, not knowing exactly where I was wondering off to. All I knew was that I wanted closure and this was probably the only way that someone like me was going to get it. Regardless of how scared I am of the past.<p>

I wandered for what I thought was 15 minutes before I actually got to the place that stuck out in my memory vividly. There was an opening up ahead that I saw between two large oak trees and a small noise like water being poured into another liquid came to my ears. It was a peaceful sound, for the most part. When I got to it, I paused to look around at the place that I haven't touched in eleven years.

It was a small lake with sparkling sapphire blue water. At the edge of the bank, golden sand and medium sized rocks surrounded it making seem semi-beach-like and have a friendly feeling to it. The water sound that I had heard earlier came from a medium sized waterfall, well as medium as they come I guess, but to me everything medium sized around here. But if there was cave behind that waterfall, I could walk right through it without difficulty.

There was still a sense of peace here, despite what happened here eleven years ago. I then let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding in and started realizing that I was still scared. I scolded myself mentally for being such a big baby and started to make my to the lake's bank. Once I reached the bank, I sat close to the waters' edge with my legs crossed and my arms folded across my chest. When I was situated I slowly closed my eyes once more.

"_Bree-Bree, I think we're lost," said my six year old self, looking around frightened, starting to cry and wringing my hands._

"_I think we are Ben," said Bree, taking my small hand in her own and squeezing it. "But don't worry I got an idea!"_

_She reached up into her messy brown hair and pulled out the green ribbon that held her hair into a ponytail. She let go of my hand and walked over to the nearest tree and searched for a low-hanging branch. She walked around the tree for ten minutes until she found the branch she was looking for. Standing on the tips of her toes, she tied her ribbon around the branch in a nice tight knot._

"_See Ben, Mommy and Daddy know I was wearing that ribbon so once they come looking for us, they'll know that we were here and that we can't be too far from here!" Once the knot was tight enough, Bree came skipping to where I was and gave me hug to try to lift my spirits._

"_Well be okay brother," she said once she had let go of me. "You'll see. All we have to do is wait close to where I tied the ribbon to the tree!"_

"_Hey, sissy I think I heard something over there!" I said, pointing towards the clearing behind my sister. The same sound of falling water came to our ears as we walked towards we saw the same small lake and waterfall that I'm currently at._

"_This place is prettiful, Benji-kun!" said Bree, dancing around with her arms stretched out to her sides, spinning in circles. I began run around the bank of the lake, laughing cheerfully. I don't know how long we played there, but it felt like forever. We were suddenly interrupted when we heard a noise coming from the bushes._

I opened my eyes again, breathing heavily, afraid to see more of my past. At that point I realized that I still had my shades on, making my vision blurry. As I pulled them off and put them back in my pocket, I thought about whether or not I should continue. I didn't wan to because I knew what lay ahead of me, but I needed to get this off of my shoulders.

I ran my hand through my hair, a defined habit when I'm nervous. "C'mon, Tennyson," I muttered to myself, "you can do this. It's just a memory. A memory won't kill you…."

Eventually I decided for it, after scolding myself for a good several minutes. I got up and walked away from the spot I was sitting at and started to look around for new place to, uh, 'flashback', so to speak. Then I found the bushes where _they _hid. I kneeled ny feeling such emotions of anger and hatred for those who took my sister away from me and my family and sadness for the loss of my twin. Then I touched the ground near the rhubarb bush and slowly closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Well another cliffhanger anybody? Muahahahahaha! XDDD Review please! Oh and yes Ben now has the ability to look into the past or however you want to look at it! Bye!**

**~Ellie~**


	4. It's Okay To Cry

**A/N: Hey people! I'm not deeeeeeaaaad! Take that haters! See my computer decided to get a virus and I couldn't use it for the longest time. So now I'm stuck using my mom's old laptop where the keys stick. -_- But anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>As my sister approached the bush, the rustling grew more frantic and panicked.I was very scared at this point so I ran up ahead to cling onto my sister's arm. Suddenly a masked man wearing nothing but black clothes jumped out at us from behind the bush, making us scream out of surprise and fear.<em>

_"You two kiddies picked the wrong time to wander away from mommy and daddy, now didn't you? sneered the man, inching close to us with his hands outstretched while we backed away quickly. From what I can remember from here, the man had black, cold eyes and the type of smile that only a child molester would have. And at that pointin time I can still remember Bree speaking to me with her mind to my own: _Ben, when I say "now" we have to run and run fast, do you understand?

_I swallowed hard as the man got closer and closer to us and we kept walking backwards away from him and responded, _Yes sissy, I undersand.

_Just when the man was about to grab hold of my sister she screamed, "NOW!"_

_We both took off running through the tall trees, clinging onto each other's hands as we did so. Then we heard a voice,a woman's scream, "DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY YOU FOOL!"_

_As we continued to run for our lives through the thick dense forest, we heard more footsteps approaching rapidly and we tried to pick up the pace, but it was no good. The footsteps were growing louder and fast than us two six year olds. At some point in the chase, a tree root had sprang up out of nowhere and tripped my sister. When she fell I stopped to help her but-_

My eyes snapped open at this first thing that I noticed was that I was panting heavily, aggravating my asthma even more than it already was on this hot day. I subconciously raised my hand to my face which felt wet from either tears or sweat, and knowing me when it comes to that specific memory, it was probably the former . I pulled off my sunglasses, forgetting that I even had them on in the first place, and started rubbing my eyes. My eyes were burning with even more tears and I tried my best to hold them in, despite the fact theat I really felt like crying right about now.

I stared at the ground in front of me, trying so hard to hold back the tears I so desperately wanted to shed for my long lost sister. Thinkinking back to what happened after my sister tripped all I can remember is her telling me run and once I made out of the forest I just...blacked out.

At this point, I just couldn't hold it in any more. I started sobbing silently as I could. I didn't even why I was crying now of all times. That memory has been living in my heart for 11 years now and I haven't cried because of it since. Actually, I can only remember a few times when I actually cried, including the time when I thought that Gwen had died but turned out to still be alive. I tried not to cry for so long in my life because I didn't want my father to regret having me for a son more than he already does.

I wanted to be a man for my father ever sine I lost my sister and he stopped loving for who I was. I wanted to, but the way I was cryng right now I was nothing, but a boy. A pathetic, crying six year old boy that I was 11 years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't you guys feel sorry for him? I know I do! Review plz!**


	5. The Return

**A/N: Over due huh? ;w; Gomen.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

><p>As I sat there, crying quietly, I heard someone walking towards me. I didn't look up at them until I heard them say, "I thought you would be here Ben…"<p>

Raising my eyes from the ground while simultaneously wiping my tears away, I saw my cousin Gwen standing there. The look on her face was one mixed with sadness and pity and I hated that. I couldn't stand pity from anybody, it was demeaning to me. Sighing I went to staring at the ground as she lowered herself to sit next to me.

A silence is what followed until finally Gwen said, "You're torturing yourself. You know that right? Just by coming here, you're causing yourself unnecessary pain."

I snorted and put my sunglasses back on, mainly to cover my eyes, which were red from crying. "Do you think I care? I wanted to come back here so I did," I said lying down on my side, facing away from my cousin. "Why are you here anyway?"

I heard Gwen sigh and say, "Kevin called me and told me that you had called. He said you sounded a little off, that you were going to come over to his house but you had things to do first. So I went to your house, where your dad told me that you two had a fight and that you left. I knew you would have come here. You always do after a fight with your dad."

Groaning, I rolled onto my over side to look at her though my shaded lenses. "How is it that you know me so well?" I asked with a forced smile. "It's like you made it your job to know me."

Gwen chuckled and said, "Well when you started to distance yourself after Bree's disappearance, I figured someone would have to. Even if at the time, we didn't get along at all."

Shaking my head, I chuckled and said, "You're something else cuz. And I mean that in a good way, really."

My cousin smiled warmly at me and said, "Thanks. Now let's go to Kevin's, this place is depressing…"

I nodded in agreement and stood up, brushing myself off. Then, I heard something move directly behind the bushes in front of us. Gwen had heard it too, because her eyes had narrowed. Subconsciously, I moved my hand to my Omnitrix to prepare for whatever might come.

Suddenly, whatever was behind the bushes sprang out at us. Gwen and I dove to the sides to avoid it and straightened to fight (my sunglasses had fallen off of my face at this point), but then I found myself being attacked from behind and pinned face down on the ground with my arms twisted behind my back. Kicking and struggling against my assaulter's grip, I could tell that same thing had happened to my cousin because she was yelling and screaming at them. When my head was forced to side, I saw that our attackers had placed a power inhibiter on Gwen. Seeing this, my eyes widened in surprise; how did these guys get this kind of tech?!

As I thought this, I heard a slowly clapping coming from in front of me. The guys that were holding me down hoisted me to my feet and my cousin's did the same to her. My eyes searched for the source of the clapping and when I found it, I saw a human woman with black hair, heavy-lidded eyes, and dressed in all black, much like the guys that were holding us were.

"Very nice," she sneered as she approached us, stopping her clapping, "Exactly what I would expect from Max Tennyson's grandchildren."

Mine and Gwen's eyes widened at the mention of our Grandfather's name. "How do you know that name?!" I half asked, half shouted at her, earning a kick to the back of my knees, which made me fall to the ground.

"Leave him alone!" Gwen shouted, struggling against her captor's grip. The men laughed at her and one of them told the other to kick me in the stomach. When they did I gasped and coughed, almost tasting blood in my mouth because of how hard they had kicked me. Laughing some more the men continued to kick me in my chest and stomach, ignoring my cousin's screams for them to stop.

"Enough!" the woman shouted and just like that, the men drew away from me, leaving me huddled and bruised on the ground, bleeding from mouth and breathing shallowly.

The woman smirked and stalked towards me, her hands behind her back. I swallowed hard as she stooped to my level. "To answer your question, let me explain a few this to you boy," she said, smiling a sickly sweet smile. "Firstly my name is Erin Van Dunch. I was once a Plumber in the same division as your grandfather. So yes, that means I've heard of you two, Ben and Gwen Tennyson."

The woman, Erin, then stood up and began to pace in front of us. By this time, the guys that were holding me before my knees were attacked hoisted me onto my feet. When I almost fell over because of my, probably, damaged legs and internal organs, they held me up by my hair. It was a full minute before Erin spoke again.

"About a year after I became a Plumber, your grandfather had me dishonourably discharged!" she exclaimed, a fire in her eyes. "Something about 'smuggling Level 5 alien tech onto Earth and dealing it'. Feh! But I knew he had grandchildren who were little, so I knew how to get him back! So, eleven years ago I hatched a scheme to grab to of his four grandchildren. A boy and a girl. Sadly, though, I only managed to grab the girl…."

My eyes widened at this and I heard Gwen gasp. Then I felt anger building up like an erupting volcano inside me and without warning, I snapped. Elbowing the guys that were holding me in their stomach, I lunged at Erin, my arms out stretched towards her aiming for her neck. Her eyes widened and she dodged me quickly. I landed on my feet, the expression on my face contorted into one of rage. At this point, all I cared about was getting to the woman who took my twin away from me.

"**YOU B****!**" I screamed, lunging at her again. She continued to dodge me, her eyes widened in shock and fear; if you knew who I was, you would know that I usually don't react to things this way. But, right now, I was seeing red. "**YOU TOOK MY SISTER FROM ME! I'LL GET YOU-!**"

By now I had her four guys trying to hold me back, while only one was holding onto my cousin, who was staring at me in shock. After the shock wore off on Erin, she drew herself up to full height, stalked over to me, and slapped me across my face.

"Shut up boy!" she hissed at me. "I would not be back here if I still had your sister would I? The little brat escaped without me noticing!"

At this I stopped my struggling and just stared at her. I could believe what I was hearing: my sister…had escaped? Tears sprung to my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I looked over at Gwen who looked just as shocked as I felt. Deep down, a part of me felt relief; there was some chance…that my sister was still alive.

Erin sighed then looked at me and Gwen. "Well, my revenge on Max Tennyson didn't go as planned back then. But it will, now that I have you two to make up for past mistakes," she said, smiling evilly at us.

Gwen and I swallowed hard, but it was my cousin who asked, "Wh-what are you going to do with us…?"

Erin smirked and shrugged, pacing casually in front of us. "Who knows? I may ket one of my men keep either one of you as pets. Or I'll sell you on black market-"

"Over my dead body you will!" a voice shouted from the tree tops.

Everyone immediately looked around for the source. "Up here idiots!" the voice shouted and everyone turned their heads towards the direction that it was coming from.

Standing there on top of a sturdy branch was a girl wearing a black tank top, a denim skirt, black boots that went up to her knees and black fingerless gloves. Her brown hair was tied back into a low ponytail and she was smiling a smug smile that reached her green eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Erin shouted at her, but Gwen and I both exchanged shocked but joyous looks. We both knew who it was; my twin sister, Brendalin Kristina Tennyson.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There! Long one huh? Review please!**

**~Ellie~**


End file.
